Emotions Gone Haywire
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: There's a dance at the school. Everyone wants to go with Ulrich and Yumi, will they get to each other in time? UY Please R
1. The Dance

**For those of you who neither read Teen Titans or Lost FanFics, I'm Hurt Deep Inside. This is my first Fic for this show, and I'm not that good of a writer, so go easy on me. Please review, I love getting reviews, and will sometimes base a chapter off of advice someone gave me. Oh, and I almost forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, and I never will, so lets get on to the first chapter of Emotions Gone Haywire!**

**The Dance**

"So who are you planing on taking to the dance?" Odd asked his best friend Ulrich as they walked to lunch.

"We just found out about it last period," Ulrich said entering the cafeteria. "I have no idea who I'm going to take."

"You know you want to take, YUMI" he called seeing his friend entering the room.

"Don't mention the dance when she comes over here," Ulrich whispered to his friend. "If she brings it up that's fine, but I don't want to, and I don't want you to either."

"Hey guys what's up?" Yumi said walking up to them. They all greeted each other and she looked around, "Have you guys seen Jeramie or Aelita?"

"Yeah, there right there," Odd said pointing to the two remaining members of the group. "It looks like something's wrong with them, they're both blushing, like actual humans!"

"They are human," Ulrich said already annoyed by Odd's stupid jokes. "I wonder what they're so embarrassed about."

The two approached the rest of the group. They were already next in line, and everyone behind them was getting impatient that more people continued to cut in front of them. "Hi everyone," Jeramie said standing behind Yumi.

"What are you so happy about," Odd said getting slightly anxious as to what was making the smart ones blush so much.  
"Jeramy has agreed to go to the dance and watch me DJ!" Aelita said excitedly.

"You're going to be the DJ at the dance?" Yumi asked happily.

"Of course she's going to!" Odd said plainly. "It runs in the family, we're just great musicians! Plus Aelita is the best DJ ever!" Aelita blushed even more.

"I'm not that good," she said grabbing a tray.

"Of course you are!" Yumi and Ulrich said in unison.

Aelita continued speaking, "Not only am I going to DJ, but Jeramie said that he'd be my date." Jeramie also started blushing, while everyone else sat down at their usual table.

"Who are you going to ask Odd," Jeramie said diverting attention from himself. Odd started counting on his fingers.

"There's about a billion girls at this school, about a million in our grade, so I'm pretty sure I can get a date with someone, I just don't know who, yet." He added as he saw a group of pretty girls walk past their table, all of them giggling.

"You do know that they weren't looking at you, don't you?" Yumi said jokingly. Odd gave her a strange look.

"Then who were they looking at, no one who's human would like Jeramie, and Ulrich taken, so they had to be looking at me," he said triumphantly. Ulrich looked at Odd, about to tackle him.

"Aelita likes Jeramie," Yumi said looking at the two as they blushed once again.

"She's not human though," Odd said just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear him. Everyone gave him dirty looks, what if someone had heard?

"Odd, be nice to your cousin," Ulrich said to be on the safe side. "You shouldn't tease her like that, just because she does like some strange people!" He didn't mean for it to sound rude at all, and he hoped no one thought of it that way. He just didn't want anyone to get the idea that Aelita wasn't human.

"Who is Ulrich taken by?" Yumi said going back to their original conversation. Ulrich kicked Odd under the table. He winced before answering.

"No one, I was just trying to prove a point. I was right though," he added as an after thought. "By now Sissy's probably told everyone that she's going with him, just so that no one else would ask him." Everyone laughed, but their happiness was cut short by the subject of the laughter approached.

"Ulrich dear," Sissy said in a high-pitched annoying voice that sent shivers up and down Ulrich's spine. "I was wondering what time you wanted to pick me up for the dance?"

"Oh, I guess I did forget to tell you," Ulrich said with a slight smile. "I was going to pick you outside of this solar system at a quarter till never. Because as you should know by now, I would _never_ be caught dead with _you_ in this universe." Everyone at the table laughed again as Sissy stormed off and sat down with her friends.

"So who are you going to ask Ulrich?" Yumi asked casually, even though the suspense of not knowing whom he wanted to go with was killing her. Before he could answer, yet another love struck teenager walked up to their table.

"Hi Yumi," William said walking up to her smiling. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the dance?"

"What dance?" Yumi said pretending to be completely lost as to what he was saying.

"The big Spring Dance," he answered confused. "You did hear about it didn't you?"

"No," she said taking a bite of food.

"Was that a 'no' you won't go with me or 'no' you didn't hear about it?"

"What's with all the questions?" Aelita said coming to her rescue.

"I just wanted to know if she'd go to the dance with me," he said quickly becoming confused as to the sanity of the group he was standing in front of.

"Are you in training to become an interrogator?" Odd asked. "You seem to be giving Yumi a hard time answering one question before you ask another."

"Poor Yumi could soon have a mental break down soon," Jeramie said putting a hand on her forehead, and pretending to be concerned. Normally he stayed out of stupid mind games such as this one, but he didn't want to see Ulrich mad about Yumi going to the dance with William (plus he was having fun too).

"I'll ask later," William said walking away. As soon as he was out of earshot the group started laughing again.

"We really should join drama," Odd said wiping a tear from his eye. "We couldn't have been more convincing if we tried!"

"I don't think we'd have enough time," Jeramie said looking at his laptop. XANA just attacked!


	2. Lyoko

**I'm back! It is once again Hurt Deep Inside! I would like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. Lasamal, I don't think I'm that good, but thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer (I hate these things): I don't own Code Lyoko! If I did would I be writing fanfics?**

**Lyoko**

"We really should join drama," Odd said wiping a tear from his eye. "We couldn't have been more convincing if we tried!"

"I don't think we'd have enough time," Jeramy said looking at his laptop. XANA just attacked! "He has horrible timing," Odd said sadly. "I didn't even get a chance to finish my 3rd dessert."

"How many stomachs do you have Odd?" Ulrich asked as the group ran out of the school and towards the sewers.

"Only one, but fighting XANA helps to keep me in shape. If it wasn't for him, I might end up looking like a sumo!"

"I don't care if you start gaining weight," Yumi said descending the ladder into the underground passage. "When we find an anti virus for Aelita, then I'm not thinking twice about pulling the plug on XANA."

Everyone laughed and they grabbed their skateboards (except for Jeramy and Aelita). "So who's going to stay behind in case XANA attacks me?" Jeramy asked as everyone entered the factory.

"I'll stay," Odd said. "And when Ulrich or Yumi comes back to earth, they can help me."

"What makes you think that we won't make it?" Ulrich asked, embarrassed.

"One of you, probably Yumi, well dive in front of Aelita, or the other, so you'll come back to earth, and I'll have help fighting off what ever monster XANA sent to kill Jeramy." Odd said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice that drove everyone nuts.

"Odd," Yumi said wanting to smack him. "If you have our missions for Lyoko planned out, why don't go, and follow your little schedule so we can be out of here even faster?"

"I just know that both of you won't last the entire time, I don't have the entire mission planned out."

"Will you stop your arguing and get into the scanners!" Jeramy said angrily "XANA already launched an attack, that means that whoever he possessed will be here soon!" Everyone went into the scanners, and went through the process of being virtualized.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita fell onto the hard ground of the ice sector. "The activated tower is due north," Jeremy's voice ran through the virtual world. "There's two crabs up ahead, so be careful." It didn't take long to beat the first crab, but after they beat the second two creepers appeared.

"I'm sorry to rush you," Jeremy said. "But we really need you guys to hurry up, XANA took over William, then let him go, now he's in the factory demanding to speak with Yumi! I need to launch a return to the past soon!"

"For 1," Ulrich said dodging a laser that nearly hit him. "We're not trying to take a long time, we're just trying to survive! 2, Going back in time makes XANA stronger, we can't afford that right now, so have Odd knock him out, we'll take him back to the school, put him in the soccer field, and say that he was playing, and he got hit in the head."

"ULRICH!" Yumi said angrily killing the creeper. "We can't do that! He'd know it was all staged, plus, the only thing we should be knocking out is these stupid monsters!" They killed the last monster and Aelita ran over to the tower.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Jeremy said sounding both annoyed and amused. "I couldn't stop him, Odd did what Ulrich suggested."

"What I don't understand," Odd said bending over William's unconscious body. "Is why XANA let him go after he brought him to the factory.

"He probably wanted us to have to go back in time," Aelita said standing next to Odd. "He thought that if he brought him to the factory and let him run around on his own, he would spill our secret, and we'd have to return to the past."

"He also wanted the group to turn on each other," Jeremy said pointing to Ulrich and Yumi arguing over Ulrich's plan of action. "That way they'd stop coming to Lyoko. Well," he said looking at the William's body lying on the ground. "Should we continue with the plan?" Everyone agreed and they called Yumi and Ulrich over to wake up William.

"William," Yumi said standing over limp body. "William are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry," Ulrich said in false concern. "I didn't mean to hit you like that, please wake up!"

William stirred and opened his eyes. "Where am I? What happened?" He tried to sit up, but Yumi pushed him back into a laying position.

"You were playing soccer with Ulrich," she explained. "He had the ball and kicked, you tried to block it, and it hit you in the head."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Ulrich said shaking his head. "I didn't know you'd get hurt." He sat down next to William and sighed.

"I don't remember even agreeing to play soccer with you," William said concentrating on everything that had happened that day. "I do remember going into a huge building, and you guys were doing something with this huge computer, and I wanted to talk to Yumi, but she was in the computer, then Odd kicked me in the back of the head!"

Everyone laughed, "I think you had some strange dreams," Jeremy said shaking his head. "Odd isn't strong enough to have knocked you out. Plus," He grinned and looked at everyone standing around him. "I don't believe that I've ever been in a huge video game." Everyone smiled, and acted as if they were trying to suppress a laugh.

"You weren't in the game," William continued. "You were controlling them," he stopped talking and thought about what he had just said. "You're right, I must have had a really weird dream." He stood up and looked at everyone. "My head kind of hurts, maybe I should go to the infirmary." He walked off still thinking about the 'dream' he had just had.

"We really should be in drama," Odd said watching as William walked away. "We've fooled him twice today."

"Odd," Ulrich said warningly. "The last time you said that XANA attacked, I don't want to hear you say again." He walked into his room, followed by Yumi.

**Cliffhanger! What will happen in Ulrich's room? Only I know! You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Hurt Deep Inside**


	3. Ulrich's Room

**Hello, and welcome to Chapter 4 of Emotions Gone Haywire! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko... etc **

**Ulrich's Room**

"Why did you have to do that?" Yumi asked sitting on Ulrich's bed while he paced.

"It was the only way to erase William's memory, without going back in time."  
"But he still remembers!"

"He thinks it was a dream! My plan worked, why are you so hyped up about it?"

"Because it was wrong!"

"Sorry, I forgot that you were in love with him," Ulrich said sitting down beside Yumi, trying to hold back tears.

Yumi stared at him in surprise, "Is that what this is all about?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "Because, in case you've forgotten, I pretended not know about the dance, so that I didn't have to hurt his feelings when I turned him down. I was hoping someone else would ask me first, so we had fun playing mind games with him. Why are you so jealous of him?"

"BECAUSE I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Ulrich yelled, he was mad that she'd made him look like such an idiot, but after he thought about what he actually said, he turned a deep shade of red and looked away. He had just achieved making himself look like a desperate loser, and now was sure to face rejection.

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said sank down on the bed, sill not looking at Yumi. She was glad, for she was blushing even more than he was. "Want to go to the dance with me?"

Ulrich sat up strait staring at Yumi, not daring to believe what she had just asked him. "Sure," he choked out. He had always liked her, but it didn't occur to him that she had liked him too. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita had told him over and over that she liked him too, but he had never believed them, now she was sitting at the foot of his bead, and he had just agreed to take her to the dance.

"Glad to see your so choked up," Odd said entering the room, and laughing.

Ulrich and Yumi blushed and looked away. Ulrich got over his embarrassment, and walked across the room and slapped Odd in the back of the head.

"You really need to get some better jokes," Yumi said angrily. She hadn't forgiven him for making fun of Ulrich's nervousness.

"Sorry," Odd responded rubbing his head. "I didn't want to embarrass you that much." He dodged another punch that Ulrich had attempted to plant on his gut. "I didn't know you were doing anything romantic, I just figured you two were trying to kill each other, so I thought that I was helping!"

"That's what you get for doing your own thinking," Yumi said, slightly out of character.

"That wasn't very nice," Odd said smiling slightly," I feel so proud of you!"

"What do you want Odd?" Ulrich said impatiently.

"Oh," Odd said bowing. "I'm ever so sorry to disturb you, master Ulrich. I just thought that since it was my room too, I might be permitted to enter."

"Permitted it a 3 syllable," Yumi said smiling. "That's a big word Odd, I'm proud of you."

"If you two are just going to pick on me, I think I'll leave. Just remember that we need a make-up story for skipping PE, Jim might have us suspended if we don't have something good.

He turned on his heel, and left the room to go and tell the others what had just happened.

"He really gets annoying when he wants to," Yumi said sitting on Ulrich's bed once again. " You have to give him credit for that."

"If I must," Ulrich said sitting beside his new girlfriend. "I really don't want to give him credit for anything, besides making me madder than I've ever been before." Yumi laughed, and Ulrich smiled. "I didn't know I was that funny," he said looking at Yumi.

"You are, but looks aren't everything," Odd said, apparently he hadn't really left, just closed the door, and ducked behind his bead. Ulrich through a pillow at him, and Yumi tried to figure out how he had managed to sneak back into the room, unnoticed.

"I forgot my CD, and didn't want to disturb you, so I came back in. I was going to leave without making a sound, but after what you said about me, I couldn't help but comment on you!"

Ulrich walked up to the computer desk, grabbed a CD, tossed it at Odd, and pushed him out of the room, locking the door behind him. "Let's see him sneak back in here now!" Ulrich said triumphantly. It seemed like he would never get the chance to be alone with Yumi.

"How did he get in here, both times, without us noticing?"

"No idea," Ulrich said sitting back down. "He isn't normally that good at getting somewhere quietly. He must be doing something to improve his ability of getting on my nerves." He smacked his head against the wall about three times, before Yumi grabbed his hand and told him to stop.

"If you keep doing that, you'll have as many brain cells as Odd," she said laughing, then looked around the room, to make sure that Odd didn't break in again.

"I locked the door," Ulrich said watching her gaze. "I don't think he'll get in again." Yumi laughed, and rested her head on his shoulder, thinking about the dance she now had a date to.

**How did Odd get in? I know, but that's because this is my story. I didn't have much of a cliffhanger this time :( Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review! I love seeing "botfanfiction" in my inbox!**

**Hurt Deep Inside**


	4. Odd in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko! I'm not going to! And I'm not going to! EVER! Tear I'm also sorry to tell you that you will not be finding out how Odd got into the room unnoticed twice in this chapter. I'm sorry to keep you in the shadows like that, but wait, I enjoy it! **

**Odd in Love**

"So, what are you wearing to the dance?" rang through the cafeteria.

"I don't know what everyone's so worked up about," Odd said sadly. "It's not that big of a deal, it's just a dance."

"Didn't get a date?" Yumi asked, not feeling as sorry as she would under normal conditions.

"I got offers," Odd said not looking up from his plate. "Just not anyone I wanted to go with." Sissy walked up to the table with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ulrich dear, "she said. "My offer is still good."

"What offer?"

"For you to take me to the dance, silly!"

"I'm taking Yumi to the dance," Ulrich said as Yumi leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've told you that already!"

"You weren't joking?" She said sounding somewhat surprised.

"No, he wasn't," Yumi said getting annoyed at Sissy's presents. "He's madly in love with me, and we're never going to break up, so you can't can have him, so beat it before I get really mad and kick your face in." She smiled politely, but Sissy walked away looking angry and slightly nervous.

"I never would have thought to get rid of her that way," Odd said proudly. He sighed and looked at a distant table.

"Oh," Aelita said sighing as well. "Odd's in love!"

"With who?" Ulrich asked, startled that Odd hadn't told him that he had a crush on someone. "And how do you know?" He asked Aelita.

"You can tell by the way he's gazing into space like that," Yumi said.

"I think he's likes the new girl," Aelita said following his gaze. She waved her hand in front of face, and he snapped out of the daze he was in.

"What I miss?"

"Yumi and Aelita just told us that you have a crush on the new girl," Jeremy said not looking up from his laptop.

"How did you know that?" Odd asked looking at the girls in front of him.

"For one," Yumi said smiling. "You didn't deny it, and two you were drooling," she pointed at his shirt that now had drool on it.

"That doesn't mean I like her," he said, but he sounded more embarrassed then anything else.

"You didn't say you didn't like her when we said it the first time," Aelita said also smiling. "You just admitted it!"

"I don't, oh what's the point!" Odd said sighing. "You guys know, so there's not really a point in saying anything against it."

"That's the spirit Odd," Ulrich said, fighting back a laugh. "Just give up on ever trying to hide something from us, it doesn't work." He laughed and handed Odd a napkin, "for your shirt."

Everyone laughed, but their laughter was soon cut short, the new girl and her friends had just walked past their table, all of them giggling while Jessica blushed.

"What was that about?" Ulrich asked, looking at the group of girls.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yumi said rolling her eyes.

"You can't answer with a question," Odd said getting mad that everyone seemed to know something that he didn't. "That's cheating!"

"If you guys can't figure it out then your more pathetic then I thought," and with that the bell rang, and everyone left to their different classes.

Odd found it harder to pay attention then usual. His thoughts kept wondering two tables away where Jessica sat. _She's so pretty, _he thought while she passed notes to her friend who sat beside her. _She doesn't even pay attention the same way I do. _He sighed and received a strange look from Ulrich. He followed Odd's gave, and sniggered.

"Just ask her out," he whispered in Odd's ear. "Then you don't have to drool on yourself as much." He laughed, and disguised it as a cough when the teacher looked back at him.

"Am I boring you with my teaching?"

"No, I just have a bit of a cold," Ulrich said hoping he sounded convincing.

"Maybe I should take him to the infirmary," Jeremy said closing his laptop that he had been hiding underneath the desk.

"Can I go with them?" Odd said pretending to be concerned. "I share a room with him, and I think I might have it too."

"Oh all right," Their teacher said sounding annoyed and defeated. _Am I really so boring that they feel the need to skip class everyday? _She thought silently, then continued her lesson.

"What's up with our favorite demonic computer?" Odd asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the classroom.

"He's activated a tower somewhere in the Sector 5," Jeremy responded pulling out his cell phone. He called Aelita and turned back to Ulrich and Odd, "She's going to meet us outside of the school. Ulrich, can you call Yumi and have her meet us there?"

"Can do," Ulrich said also pulling out his cell phone. Odd and Jeremy went ahead to the factory, leaving Ulrich to talk to Yumi alone.

"Hey Yumi," he said into the phone. "XANA has activated another tower, can you meet us outside of the school?"

"OK, Odd and Jeremy are waiting for Aelita, if they've already left, I'll meet you at the factory. If not, we should all be there."

Yumi agreed and hung up her phone, "Excuse me professor, I'm not feeling to good, may I go to the infermery?"

"Yes," he said, but when she was at the door he called her back. "While you're in there could you ask William if he will be joining us for class tomorrow."

"Uh, sure," she said stepping out of the classroom. W_hat am I going to do now? I can't leave everyone waiting for me, but I have to deliver the message. If I stop by, I'll have to stay, and if I don't show up people will get suspicious. What am I supposed to do? _

She was so busy thinking about her choices that she didn't realize that someone was walking in towards her.

"Well if it isn't the little weed that stole Ulrich from me, "Came a high-pitched annoying voice.

"In order to have stolen him from you, he would have had to have liked you in the first place.

Sissy looked as if she was about to say something, but Yumi was in a hurry, so simply pushed past her, and ran outside to find the rest of the group.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy yelled as they ran to the forest.

"I got held up," she answered simply.

"By what?" Odd said

"An evil blood sucking monster, and a stupid teacher who wanted me to see if William was going to come to class tomorrow. I managed to get past the monster with slight annoyance, but I need a cover story for my science teacher."

"Sissy's such a dope," Odd said as they entered the sewers.

"But Yumi's teacher isn't," Ulrich pointed out. "We'll need a story."

"Simple," Aelita said as they grabbed their rides. "Tell him he was asleep when you got there, and then shortly afterwards you dozed off, you two never had the chance to talk to each other."

"That's so crazy, it just might work," Odd said as he stepped into the scanner room. "Ready when you are Einstein," he called to Jeremy. "Yo, Jeremy what's the deal, why aren't you setting up the process? Jeremy? Why aren't you answering us? Jeremy?"


	5. Sorry guys

**I'm sorry guys, but I've lost interest in this story. In fact, I've lost interest in the fandom itself. So if anyone wants to continue this story for me, review, pm whatever. I'll let you know what I _did _have vaguely planned, and let you take over from there. Sorry about this. **

**Also, before I give over rights, I'll have to read some of your work so I know your up to my high standards… or if you're the only person who requests to take it… whichever.**


End file.
